Red Hood & Harley Quinnzel Rise
by Nightwing0126
Summary: AU: This is not your usual Harley Quinn, at age 16 she prevented A Death In The Family. Four years later Harley and Jason are 20 and they reconnect Harley falls for him and Jason does the same for her. The untold story of Red Hood meeting Harleen Quinnzel and there rise to power in the Gotham Underworld. Rated M for Jason's langue and some adult scenes. requested by Bajor10.
1. Prolouge: A Death In The Family

Author's Note: Harley is in high school in this like Jason so there relationship will not be a cougar on a teenager (that'd be gross) so she isn't Joker's girlfriend and probably never will be if you want more like this just PM me enjoy

* * *

Prologue: A "Death" In The Family

 **Jason's POV**

I groaned as I woke up I had no clue what day it was. Hell I don't know how long I've been in here, I'm starving can't stop thinking about food the front door opened and I saw the Joker everything came back to me. I'm Jason Todd people know me as Robin and if I survive Batman is going to kill me, I'm currently trapped in a warehouse and being tortured for Joker's pleasure.

"Hey there Robby how are things?" Joker asked, I spat in his face, "Wow still a pain in the ass" he said revealing a crowbar, "I thought after yesterday you would've learned some manners" he said walking closer, "I guess you need it beat in to you." Joker chuckled getting into a baseball swing stance holding the crowbar like a bat, "Batter up!" he shouted and swung right for my head he knocked me over.

"Motherfucker." I said which made Joker crack up.

"What a mouth you have! Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?" he snapped his fingers and two thugs brought in my mom.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" I shouted, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but she has everything to do with this see it is thanks to her you are alive!" Joker shouted with blood still dripping from the crowbar, "Tie her up boys!" Joker said before continuing to beat me and laughing while doing it, after what felt like hours I watched in horor as he shot my mother in front of me. After that he set up bombs and set me loose on his thugs, "Ten minutes to live Robin." He said.

"Mother. Please wake up… PLEASE! She's-she's dead I finally had found her and she's dead. And Batman is too distracted to come help me. He NEVER helps me he takes me off duty because I have family issues of course I do what non-powered hero doesn't? He won't even kill the Joker… guess I have too." I said to myself as I removed my gloves, shoes, cape, mask, and tunic and stuffed them in a box, "I quit." I looked at the clock three minutes of life left and passed out before I did I heard the back door open.

* * *

 **Next: New Friend, Crappy Life**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend, Crappy Life

Chapter 1: New Friend, Crappy Life

"Mom he's waking up!" Jason heard a girl shout his vision was blurry but he could tell she had blonde hair with red streaks going through it, sky blue eyes, and was about sixteen the same age as Jason.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, "And who the hell are you?" he looked down and asked, "And why am I wearing a Batman shirt?"

"My name is Harleen, you can call me Harley or Harlz your choice, we're in my mom's apartment, and you're in that shirt because I couldn't have a shirtless boy in his underwear and socks on my bed now could I? I'm only sixteen my mom would kill Me." She said walked into her doorway "Mom he's up!" she screamed then shut the door there was the sound of glass shattering.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"A beer bottle." Harleen answered not even opening the door, "My mom is an alcoholic and my father is at work. He's a doctor."

"Okay. What day is it?" Jason asked.

"July ninth, why?" Harleen asked sitting on her bed.

"I've been missing for five months?! Oh my god… wait how did I get here?"

"I drove you here after I got you out of the warehouse, bombs were set up if I didn't find you… you'd be dead. As dead as Robin."

"I am Robin." Jason said. Harleen turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm Robin." Jason said a little annoyed.

"You're joking right?" Harleen asked

"I'm not fucking joking I'm Robin. Why the fuck else would a sixteen year old be locked up in a warehouse bleeding out?"

"True but you're too young to be Robin he's at least nineteen." Harleen said.

"He's also Nightwing." Jason explained, "Harley Batman left me to die I quit being Robin I'm going home." He said standing up.

"Won't Bats be there?" Harleen asked.

"No." he headed towards her door.

"Hold on." Jason stopped and looked at her, "I never got your name."

Jason smiled which he rarely dose, "Jason Todd." He said and walked out.

A month passed and Harleen hadn't seen any of Jason and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him one afternoon she was walking home from school when she decided to take a shortcut through Crime Ally she heard what happened to the Waynes many years ago but never really thought something could happen to her right after she walked in two men in their thirties, horny and on Viagra tried to mug and sexually harass Harley.

"Hey!" an angry voice shouted all three people looked to see a kid in a brown leather jacket with a red hoodie underneath standing there, "Leave her alone." He said.

"How about no." one of the men said the kid pulled out a Glock and removed his hood to be Jason Todd.

"I said leave her the fuck alone" he pulled another Glock on the other man and said, "if you don't I'll shoot you both where you stand." One man shoved Jason to the ground he used the momentum of the shove to do a backwards somersault onto his feet he saw they were still harassing and starting to undress her so Jason shot both men point blank in the back of their heads, "C'mon I'm escorting you home." He said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Harleen said adjusting her clothes so they are on properly, "How'd you know how to do that?" she asked.

"Growing up on the streets. I didn't have a choice but to learn how to." Jason said.

"You grew up on the streets!" Harleen said shocked, "So when you say home you mean…"

"An abandoned apartment." Jason said. There was a long silence when they reached the Quinnzel house Harleen spoke.

"Thanks." She said blushing, "For saving me, I can believe now that you were Robin."

"I'm going to need help eventually when I want to "return from the dead" will you be willing?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Harleen said she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some numbers down she handed the paper to him, "If you ever get a cell phone call me." She kissed him on the cheek, "Bye."

"She's a nice girl… crappy life though." Jason said as he walked away.

* * *

 **Next: Chance to Start Anew**


	3. Chapter 2: A Chance to Start Anew

I want to thank spiderman1fan, stefaniSofelia, and Bajor10 for the support and I'm glad they are enjoying it.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter two is a four year time skip and Harleen is in collage and she still remembers Jason for saving her in chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chance to Start Anew

Harleen was walking to her dormitory when she heard a strange noise she reached into her purse and grabbed her Colt Pistol when she pulled it out a man spoke behind her, "Boo."

"Ah!" she screamed the man started laughing she elbowed him playfully and put the gun away, "Johnny you scared the shit out of me." She said annoyed, "Sometimes I wonder why I date you." She said walking faster Johnny caught up.

"Because I'm the only guy willing to duh." He said with a chuckle, "Also I'm rich."

"That's your excuse for being an asshole… being rich? Don't you have Phil's party to go to?" Harleen asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come." Johnny said.

"Um… no we have final day of finals tomorrow I'd rather spend time studying than getting drunk and sleeping with a guy I don't know." Harleen said seriously.

'You mean me right?" Johnny said smiling.

"No… because we're done." She said then started to walk away Johnny grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the Library's outer wall.

"Listen here" he said as he pulled out a knife and put it against her breast, "we're done when I sa-" he said then fell to the ground and somehow Jason got on Gotham University campus, "Hey Harley. He won't bother you anymore." He said as they walked and Jason put his bloody switch blade away, "You okay?"

"You just killed my ex-boyfriend in front of me why would I be okay?" Harleen asked scared of the former hero.

"Gives you a chance to start anew after you graduate." Jason said, "By the way I think you should go to the party."

"How did you… have you been stalking me?" Harleen asked.

"I have my ways." Jason said.

"You're overprotective and you're not even my boyfriend." Harleen said as they walked up to her dormitory.

"Hey just remember you saved my life." Jason said grabbing her by the arm.

"Yeah you've done it twice." Harleen said getting free of his grip entering the building Jason just put earphones in and walked away Harleen looked out a window and saw his hair was orange not black like it was four years ago but it had some white streaks in it the orange looked natural on him she continued to walk to her dorm room once she was in she changed into some pajama's her phone vibrated she looked at it was one of her friends she texted a picture saying "Omg Johnny's dead sorry girl ttyl."

"Harleen replied, "Idc he put a knife to my chest and choked me an old friend saved me ttyl." Harleen opened a book and started studying but Jason was on her mid again, "after no sign of him for four years he just pops up at random" she thought, "he's different quieter, stronger, more dangerous, hotter, but he still had that hot head temper which was a turn off" she thought, "right?" Three hours later her dorm mate came in drunk with a random guy they started having sex on Harley's bed Harley closed the book, "Guess I'm sleeping at Chris's tonight." She sighed then grabbed her clothes for tomorrow and walked to her friend's dorm she knocked on the door, "Chris! Samantha's fucking some guy on my bed again can I spend the night here? Also I need some advice from you." Harleen said Chris opened a door. (Author's note: Chris is a girl)

"Come on in Harlequin." Chris said with a smile.

"Very funny but I need to talk with you she said putting the book down.

"What's up, oh by the way sorry about-" she started but was cut off.

"I don't care he was going to kill me did you not get my text?" Harleen said Chris looked at her phone.

"Oh so who is this "old friend"?" Chis asked sitting on her bed.

"Remember the guy I told you about, the guy that stopped me from getting rapped in Crime Ally, the guy that he was Robin?"

"Yeah Jason… Todd right?" Chris said.

"Yes I haven't seen him in four years then he pops up outta nowhere and kills my ex-boyfriend I don't even know how he got on campus an-and I think I'm falling for him again." Harleen said blush clearly noticeable in her cheeks.

"Harlz calm the fuck down" Chris said, "take a few breaths last time you said that your mom made you go to therapy it's kinda how we met remember? My dad was the therapist."

"Yeah but I'm not crazy… I'm twenty now I can make my own damn decisions." Harleen said.

"Think about it for now just wait two years. Until then go to sleep." Chris and Harleen went to sleep all Harleen could dream about was being Harleen Quinnzel-Todd in one dream they were having sex and Harleen woke up soaking wet. "Oh good you're up." Chis said as Harleen stared at her, "You were like orgaziming in your sleep. I wanted to wake you up but it was too damn funny…" Chris said voice trailing off, "it was about having sex with that guy wasn't it?" Harleen nodded, "Harlz you need help. But for now get ready exams start in two hours." Harleen was able to keep her mind off Jason long enough to pass exams when she got back to her dorm she found a guy's underwear on her bed.

"Ew Sam clean up after your boy toys okay this is just gross… and next time fuck on your bed!" She packed up and left it was summer time for Harleen Quinzel to change.

* * *

 **Next: Red Hood**


	4. Chapter 3: Red hood

I want to thank everyone for the continuous support. This is easily becoming one of my most popular stories I can't thank you enough.

* * *

Almost all my reviews are the same more "update soon" I just want to clear up I will be posting a chapter every Saturday.

* * *

Author's Note: Harley had died her pig tails fully red not hair color red like her classic jester suit red and since last chapter was all about Harley this one will be all about Jason and this is where he becomes Red Hood

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Hood

Harleen was at a beach in Gotham with Chris when she again heard that voice, "Harley?" she looked up from her glasses and Jason Todd was standing there.

"Oh hey Jason you can lay next to me if you want." She said.

"Uh okay." He said and sat down.

"Chris wake up." Harleen said, "CHRIS!" she shouted.

"What Harlz?" Chris said looking up annoyed that her nap was disturbed.

"This is Jason, Jason this is my friend Chris." Harleen said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Chris said extending her hand.

"Whatever." Jason said shaking it then pulling out a cigarette, "Either of you ladies got a light?"

"I do" Chris said reaching into her purse and tossing it to Jason then she mouthed to Harleen, "I take back what I said at GU he's so fucking hot."

"Thanks mind if I keep it? I was about to leave." Jason said.

"Sure I need to stop anyway." Chris said. Jason walked away.

"Chris seems like a nice girl but I should keep my eyes on her and did something change in Harley?" Jason thought, "Then again last time I saw her I killed her boyfriend or was it ex-boyfriend." Jason thought putting on his Bluetooth and then his helmet he started driving when his phone rang Jason answered it without looking, "For the last time officer Daniels I didn't kill that collage douchebag." He said.

"How do you know he was a douche?" Harley asked.

"Harlz. What do you want? I gave you my number yesterday you said you could wait until you graduate." Jason said

"Well that was before Chris met you." Harley said, "and do you want to I don't know go to a movie or something and maybe explain how you disappeared off the face of the earth for four years?" she asked nervously.

"As long as you explain what happened to you. You've changed since I killed what's his face." Jason said, "Or was that it?" Jason asked.

"I'm not ready to explain yet." Harley said.

"Then not yet." Jason said and hung up he called his friend Mac, "Mac have eyes on them?" he asked.

"Yep all four of 'em." Mac said looking at Harley and Chris's asses.

"Mac eyes off the butts or a bullet through your head your choice." Jason said.

"What's your interest in this Harley chick anyway? Last I checked you don't date." Mac said.

"Honestly I don't even know I've saved her twice… but she saved my life" Jason said pulling to the side of the road, "I don't know I guess I'm waiting to repay her." Jason went to his apartment, tossed the cigarette in the garbage, and got a beer he walked up to a board he had with anything he could find on The Joker, "Where are you? You god damn sonuvabitch I have a bullet with your name on it he looked at the first clipping about him, "Red Hood Crime Spree Continues" Jason smiled, "Red Hood. Has a nice ring to it." He looked at his gear which consisted of, a triweave body and arm armor, swat-like pants. Batman glove and wrist gauntlets, his brown leather jacket, a Red Hoodie, and a red domino mask, "I need head protection… time to pay Lucius a visit." He put the rest of the gear on and he flipped up his hoodie it was May but he didn't give a damn it was five thirty in the afternoon if Bruce was still… Bruce then he left Wayne Tower an hour ago. When Jason arrived he threw a jammer on the metal detector with the domino mask off he walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor he put the mask on when the doors opened and security guards pointed their guns at him, "I guess floor one called." Jason said and sighed, "Okay I'll put my hands behind my back he grabbed the two Glocks and started shooting up the joint but ran out of ammo half way through so he grabbed the knife on his boot and stabbed a guard in the gut the used him as a human shield grabbed the guards gun and started shooting the others and the last guard Jason drove his knife through his throat. He picked up his guns grabbed some ammo cartridges from the dead guards then kicked Lucius's door down, "Mister Fox I would like you to make me something. I'm going to be the new Red Hood in order to do that I need something covering my entire face and you are just the man to make it." Jason said gun pointing at him.

"Okay calm down. Lower the gun and I'm sure we can-" Lucius started but was cut off when a bullet passed his head, "I'll get right to work." He said.

"Now listen I need a voice disguiser and some sort of detective vision type thing also a comlink not connected to the Batcomputer and a couple hundred like it split up into squad numbers sent to this address." Jason said and handed him a piece of paper, "also I want it in red and I don't want it all red have a black mask like design on it around the eye area. Okay work over time if you have to just finish. Oh and if Batman finds out I'll kill you." Jason said and walked down the hall he stopped by the security room and deleted any video with him in it, "Not yet. Batman can't know yet." Jason said then exited the building. One month later he got a package from Lucius Fox when he opened it, it was just what he wanted and surprisingly it fit like a mask, perfectly, "Just two things missing an army and a dead Joker." He walked out that night full Red Hood gear he put the hoodie up and walked to a group of homeless men he handed them each a gun and motioned for them to follow in one hour he had fifty men, in two one hundred, and then he encountered Nightwing, "Aw Fuck." Red Hood said angrily.

"Wow you're going to be a problem." Nightwing said, "Guess I'll be the solution." He said pulling out two Escrima sticks.

"Get him guys." Red Hood said and started to head east.

"Robin he's headed towards you." Nightwing said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"The Red Hood… I think that's him or a new guy." Nightwing said fighting guys what he didn't know was Red Hood heard him talk to Robin and he was pissed off, he climbed up the fire escape and standing on the roof was "the new guy" the new Robin.

"So you're the new guy huh… the replacement, mind if I call you little leaguer?" Red Hood asked.

"Mind if I call you jailbird?" Robin asked and right afterwards a GCPD helicopter showed up.

"Red Hood you are under arrest!" Commissioner Gordon shouted, "If we don't get you Batman will."

"Commissioner! Batman is handling Joker right now!" Robin shouted, "I'll handle-" he turned to Red Hood was gone one floor below in his apartment he looked out the window as Jason Todd.

"Hey what the fuck is going on up here?" he said climbing into the roof in jeans and a sleeveless undershirt, "I was asleep when I heard a fucking helicopter above me I was scared as shit."

"Sorry sir The Red Hood escaped." Robin said.

"Great another crook." Jason walked back in and thought, "Maybe I need a partner or two." The next day Jason called Harleen, "I'm ready to explain if you are."

* * *

 **Next: Partners And Significant Others**


	5. Chapter 4: Patners & Significant Others

I just want to thank everyone who reads this. This is now my most popular story, thank you guys so much I couldn't be happier, and I said this last chapter I'll say it again I am posting a chapter every Saturday. So if you review please make it constructive I want to improve.

* * *

Authors Note: for some parts of this chapter I'll have to do POV which I've never done before so first time for everything

* * *

Chapter 4: Partners and Significant Others

 **Harley's POV**

"I don't know what you mean?" I said.

"I will explain what's happened to me if you come to my apartment **now**." Jason said trying not to kill himself for sounding desperate.

"Um… what's in it for me?" I asked twirling my hair.

"I-I'll take you out to dinner or something." He said mumbling curses to himself in shame.

"Hmmm… give me half an hour." I said, "And I'll need your address."

"Apartment 403, Wilson Rd Kingston District." Jason said then slammed his head against the wall.

"Are you okay puddin'?" I asked as I wrote down the address.

"Yeah just get over here soon." He said, "Bye." Then Jason hung up once I put my cell phone down I screamed like a preteen girl going to see One Direction or something (Author's Note: I don't know I'm a 19 year old guy) I quickly pick up my phone and called Chris

"Chris I'm sooo happy right now but also soooooooooo nervous." I said looking through my closet.

"Why Harlz?" Chris asked watching the news and eating pizza.

"Jason just asked me to his apartment. He said he's ready to explain if I am." I said looking at a red and black stripped dress, "no not that one, oh and afterward he said he'll take me out to dinner or something I kinda want to go bowling." I said excitedly.

The piece of pizza Chris had in her mouth dropped to the floor, "Wow that was fast wasn't it like a month ago he did want to explain and are you ready to explain you know what that means?" she asked.

I settled on a Red sleeveless top and black jeans with the knees ripped and a GU lettermen jacket, "Yeah I am. I'll tell you about it later." I hung up and I ran to my car.

 **Jason's POV**

"What the fuck did I just agree to? Spilling my past. Ra's is going to KILL me!" I thought as I cleaned up my apartment and put my gear away, "This can't be happening." I said in my head while drinking a can of beer, "Okay Todd chill the fuck out you'll just leave that part out and why is my heart beating so fast I feel butterflies in my stomach I haven't felt that since my first night as Robin… I was nervous that night. Am I nervous that Harley's coming over? I shouldn't I've known her for four years, I've been her guardian angel at times. What is going on?!" I thought, "Am I am falling in l-l-love with her… NO! I can't be… can I?" just then someone knocked on the door, "Oh fuck."

 **Harley and Jason's POV**

"Oh my God I'm so nervous." They thought.

"How do I explain it to her?" Jason thought.

"How do I tell him?" Harley thought.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NERVOUS?" they screamed in their heads.

"Calm down Todd." Jason thought.

"Breathe Harlz you got here early he may not be ready yet." Harley told herself a few seconds later the door opened.

"Harley come in." Jason said.

 **Narrative POV (Normal)**

"So you're ready to explain." Harley said walking in and sitting on the sofa Jason sat in the chair next to it.

"Yes but first I want you to agree for us to be ourselves." Jason said looking at the floor

"O-Of course." Harley said.

"Okay I've been traveling, training, preparing myself for when I face _him_." Jason said grimly.

"Batman?" Harley asked.

Jason looked at her with a dumbfound expression on his face, "No. The Joker the guy that almost killed me remember?" Jason asked.

"Oh right yeah I saved you." Harley said blushing even more than she already was, this part was embarrassment.

"Last night I took the first step towards that and I need your help." Jason walked in to the dresser he had stored his gear he opened it Harley stepped back when she saw it scared.

"Y-y-you'r-re t-t-that g-g-guy o-on t-the n-news? T-The R-R-Red H-Hood." She said stuttering she was so scared.

"I thought I got all footage erased!" he said slamming the dresser shut he took a few breathes, "But the GCPD won't suspect me I made a bullshit lie I was asleep during Red Hood Gang's siege of the city but I need someone on the inside of Joker's organization that's where you come in Harlz see your name is perfect to get inside Harleen Quinnzel rework it and it's _Harley Quinn,_ like the Harlequin Jesters. Joker will not resist that. I have been planning this for four years and you promised you'd help me please Harley help me now." He looked at her with his green eyes.

"I can't help this anymore!" She screamed jumped onto him and kissed him shoving her tongue down his throat. When she got off she turned around and couldn't even face him, "Jason I'm sorry for that but for the past four years I've been" she wiped tears from her eyes, "I thought this was going to be easier."

"Thought what was going to be easier?" Jason asked after he stopped coughing and gasping for air.

Harleen took a deep breath, "Telling you that for four years I've been intoxicatingly in love with you. I've had wet dreams about you I've had sex dreams about you, I've had dreams where we have kids, I've had dreams where I am you. The reason you think I've changed is because I get nervous around you can you not see the blush?" she asked.

"Honestly I thought that was a makeup thing." Jason said, "Harlz why didn't you tell me at GU or the beach or even on the phone?" Jason asked.

"At GU I was angry you murdered someone in front of me even if he was an asshole, at the beach I was with my friend, and the phone… why would I do that?" Harleen said, "I have one more question then let's go out somewhere.

"Okay ask away." Jason said.

"At GU how did you know I was in danger?" Harley asked.

"I have had eyes on you for all these years following you telling me what you're up to, Jacob, my Gotham U agent said you boyfriend had a knife near your heart I swear to God I ran there, as we walked to your building I felt my heart pounding as hard as it is right now I passed it off as I just ran six miles but before I let you in it happened again with butterflies and I don'tknow how to explain it."

Harley held his hand, "Jason" Jason looked into her sky blue eyes, "it's okay that's love and you know why it's okay because we love each other and that conquers all even The Joker, Hell probably the Gotham underworld."

"I want to save this city not rule it." Jason said walking up to his window.

"Puddin' in this city you can't stop crime you can only control it what you just said isn't your philosophe that's Bratman's" Jason chucked at Bratman, "you grew up on the streets your philosophe is kill or be killed. Embrace it Jay make The Red Hood the best damn savior for Gotham that he can be."

"Alright but will you play your part?" Jason asked.

"If we can go bowling like right now." Harley said.

"Sure why not."

* * *

 **Next: Enter Harley Quinn**


	6. Chapter 5: Enter Harley Quinn

I am so sorry I had an MRI yesterday I got little sleep and nothing after midnight to eat so I was tired hungry and drowsy I took a nap until 5:40pm and I forgot to upload a chapter. Again I an soooooooooooooo sorry I'll post another chapter later today... as in a few minutes from now enjoy the chapter

* * *

Author's Note: Jason and Harleen have been dating for a month then she had to go back to school but she will find a way to get expelled or "die" trying

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter Harley Quinn

"I still haven't gotten kicked out puddin' I've tried everything." Harley said frustrated.

"Have you tried showing up to class in your underwear?" Jason said.

"My teacher's a pervert he'd allow it." Harley said just then Sam and her boyfriend came in and started having sex on Harley's bed, "GODDAMNIT WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOULD HAPPEN THE NEXT TIME YOU FUCKED ON MY BED?!" Harley pulled out her new Glock, a gift from Jason and shot both of them.

"Harley? What just happened? Are you okay?" Jason asked concerned. (Author's Note: Harley has been working on his emotions and showing them)

"I'm fine but we have a change of plans… instead of getting kicked out I'm going to fake my death. Chris is taking a movie makeup class she can help." Harleen said.

"Okay I don't think she'll like it." Jason said. An hour later Harley asked Chris to help.

"Harlz are you fucking crazy?" Chris asked after Harley told her the plan.

"Chris this is Gotham crazy is normal." Harley said.

"You want me to make a bullet hole for your gun to make a fake triple homicide then call the police." Chris said.

"Yes." Harley said, "A cop will be coming that Jason paid off to say I'm dead." Harley explained.

"Okay but you owe me Harlequin." Chris said

"I know." Harley said. They went back to Harley's dorm and got to work it took 3 hours but by the end it looked real enough to pass then Chris cleaned off her hands and called the police. A lone cop arrived.

"Officer Daniel Johnson?" Chris asked the cop nodded, "Hi I'm Chris Harley's friend/ makeup artist."

"Okay take me to the room." He said.

"You're standing in it." Chris said.

"Right." The officer said he ran to Sam and her boyfriend's corps and pulled the bullet out and dropped a revolver's bullet in and flushed the Glock bullet the officer got on his walkie, "I got a triple homicide at Gotham University three students, one senior two juniors."

"I'm on my way." Commissioner Gordon said as Officer Johnson laid out three body bags an hour later Harley was at the Crime Lab at Tricorner.

"You're okay kid." Officer Johnson said Harley got out of the bag and removed the fake bullet wound.

"Thanks." Harley said, "Oh if you keep the fact I'm not dead a secret Jason won't kill you." She said and jumped out of the window into Jason's arms, "Hi puddin'."

"Your outfit is at my place." He said and smiled, "Get on my bike."

She jumped on his bitch seat (Author's Note: that is the term for the backseat of a motorcycle), "This one." Harley said

"Yes that one Harley." Jason said and got on his bike, "Harlz."

"Yeah Jay." Harley said smiling widely.

"Hold on tight." He said then revved the engine Harley imminently wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and didn't let go until they were at his apartment building they walked inside once in his apartment Harley saw the Red and Black Jester outfit.

"Well it's not sexy that's for sure." Harley said.

"You're not supposed to look sexy you're supposed to fit in with that crowd." Jason said handing Harley the suit.

"Right I'll go put it on." Harley said.

"Don't forget the face paint." Jason said.

"I should probably get my goodbye kiss now I won't be Harleen Quinnzel when I come out." Harley said.

"Good idea." Jason said they shared a long passionate kiss in which made Harley almost dropped the suit then Harley went to change.

When she walked out in full costume she had one thing to say, "Say hello to your double agent Harley Quinn!"

* * *

 **Next: Meeting Joker**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Joker

Chapter 6: Meeting Joker

Harley looked at Jason one more time before putting her mask on and exiting onto the fire escape she climbed down the ladders one by one when she was on the ground her phone chimed she looked at the message it was from Jason, "Joker's headquarters is Amusement Mile in Old Gotham be careful Harlz."

"I'll be fine puddin'." Harley replied, "I hope." She said to herself. Half an hour later she arrived at Amusement Mile, "No going back now." She walked up to a thug and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey." She said the thug turned around he had to be 6' 8'' and Harley is only 5' 1'' she looked up cricking her neck, "UUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… hi I-I need to speak to J-J-Jo-k-ker."

"Name?" The thug said.

"H-H-Harley Q-Quinn" Harley said, the thug chuckled.

"That's clever I'm Tiny." The thug said, "Are you new to the Gotham Underworld?"

"Yeah." Harley said.

"Why do you want to join Joker's gang?" Tiny asked.

"You gotta start somewhere." Harley said. Tiny started laughing out loud.

"You sure do." He said in between laughs, "Alright I'll check if the boss will see you." Tiny turned around and opened the door, "Hey Boss! A girl is here to talk to you she wants to join the gang!" he shouted.

"What's her name!?" A voice shouted back that sent a chill down Harley's spine.

"Harley Quinn!" Tiny shouted.

There was a short silence Tiny was about to speak when Joker shouted, "Let her in."

"Good luck." Tiny said and stepped out of Harley's way.

"Thanks Tiny." She said straightened up and confidently walked in.

"Why hello Harley." The Joker said he had a long pointed chin, completely white skin, the whites of his eyes and teeth were a rotten yellow, his lips were as red as… oh wait that's lipstick, his hair was a dark greasy green. He was wearing a purple suit, black dress shoes, orange dress shirt, green vest and bow tie.

"Hello Mister Joker." She said forcing a smile.

"So tell my dear. What is your story?" Joker said circling Harley examining her, "Why you want to join my gang… my circus if you will."

"Well I grew up in poverty even though my father was a doctor, my-my mom spent most of our money on booze" Harley said starting to tear up she was lying but she needed it to be believable, "when I was sixteen they divorced I stayed with my dad who later became an alcoholic himself and he would abuse me, I had a bad time at Gotham University and I don't want to go back to my dad because he said" Harley wiped a tear from her eye, "if I did he'd kill me so I thought I could hang with you guys… the suit is because my dad used to call me his Harlequin Bitch." She finished.

"Interesting." Joker said nodding, "Do you have any previous job experience?" he asked.

"Hey you gotta pay for collage somehow I used to strip freshman year but I was fired by spring break and then I was a waitress it got me enough to buy an apartment half an hour from here." (Author's Note: Most of this is a lie but Harley is living with Jason now) she said.

"Welcome to the gang Harley!" Joker shouted smiling, "I'll start you off as a guard like Tiny. Now get some rest you start tomorrow night." Joker said shoving her out the door, "Oh and bring you own weapon." Joker said slamming the doors shut.

"Congratulations you just got on the worst side of the Batfamily." Tiny said.

"I know see ya tomorrow partner." She said and winked at Tiny and ran home she climbed in through the window, "Jason I'm home!" she shouted.

"Hey baby." He said suiting up, "Are you in?" he asked.

"Starting at the bottom, guard I need a weapon I was thinking a big mallet." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"I'll get one tomorrow." Jason said putting the jacket on, "Kiss for luck?" he said as Harley came out in a towel with no face paint.

"Sure thing puddin'." They shared a hanging passionate kiss then once they let go Jason put the Helmet on flipped the hoodie up and jumped out the window.

"Don't wait up!" he shouted.

* * *

 **Next: Introducing Myself To The Family**


	8. Chapter 7: Intro Myself To The Family

Chapter 7: Introducing Myself to the Family

 **Jason POV**

"The plan is working. Time to make my presence known." I said as I snuck up on a Batfamily battle with some of Black Mask's guys I put my Barrett 50 Caliber Sniper into position and in three shots all the thugs were down.

"Do you think it was Deadshot?" Little leaguer asked.

"No way it would've taken Deadshot one." Dick said.

"Oracle triangulate shots." Bruce said to a comlink in his cowl.

"Who the fuck is Oracle?" I thought I looked through the scope all three were looking at me.

"Never mind Barbara I see him." Bruce said they started to head towards me.

"Shit." I said and ran sniper in hand I flipped it over my shoulder I pulled out my trusty Glocks and started firing at them jumping across the rooftops building to building past Harley and finally a catwalk in ACE Chemicals.

"It's over Red Hood." Dick said

"Give it up." Little leaguer said.

"Who are you?" Bruce said landing in front of both his sidekicks.

"Who am I? WHO AM I! Bruce I'm what this city needs you've trying to save this city for what 20, 30 years." I said Dick opened his fat mouth, "Dick if you interrupt me I swear to god I will beat you so bad Barbara will want to date little leaguer here who I'm guessing is… Tim Drake or have you not introduced your new ward yet."

"My parents are alive you fucker!" Tim shouted.

"Robin! Language." Bruce snapped, "Who are you?" Bruce repeated with the Bat-glare.

"You know who I am. You just. Don't. Know it. But for now you need to know this I'm the man who will let the punishment fit the crime." I said then shot a vat of chemicals causing an explosion I escaped as Bruce covered my "brothers". I went to the east side of town towards the Clock Tower where Barbs lives. I snuck inside her little hideout and listened in.

"He got away in the chaos Batman sorry I don't know where he went." She said. Funny she's crippled when I was Robin she was Batgirl.

"That's not the only thing Oracle he knows who we are all of us. The entire Batfamily." Dick said.

"But no one who is alive knows who we are besides Lucius. And how did he know Tim is Robin?" she asked.

"He just guessed it O." Timmy said.

"Hello Barbara." I said startling her she wheeled around and grabbed her Escrima sticks I chuckled, "Using the same weapon as your boyfriend." I noticed the engagement ring on her finger," Oops I'm sorry fiancé."

"Who the hell are you and how did you get access to Firewall?" she asked.

"I know the password, and you know who I am all the Big Bats do it's in the back of your mind bugging you you're trying to remember but my voice matches none on record and you can't see my face if you could you'd be shocked. One day you will learn just not today." I exited "Firewall" then I got on my comlink, "Now men." I watched from atop Crime Ally as my gang I spent this past month equipping and training surround the three heroes I left and headed to Wayne Tower, "Hello Lucius I forgot one thing, I need a police radio feed in here." I said and tapped my helmet and I shot the cameras and removed my helmet, "And I need it now." I fired a warning shot at him, "MOVE!" he quickly added it, "Thanks." I said then left.

"All units Two Face thugs have been spotted at Gotham National Bank." A police Officer said I was about to head there when I heard a little girl scream I jumped down.

"Doll Maker!" I shouted.

"What another one? I hate vigilante!" He said angry.

"Don't worry you won't have to deal with us much longer." I said then shot the bastard straight to Hell I knelt down next to the kid, "Don't worry I'm not Batman with Gotham under my watch you will be safe. I promise." I said offered the girl my hand her little hand grabbed mine I lifted her up into her room. Not fifteen minutes later I stumbled upon the Riddler, "Don't even start." I said then shot him dead. Throughout the night I offed a lot of minor villains and street gangs. I felt around 3am it was time to hang it up for the night.

* * *

 **Next:** **Losing My Virginity and Night Number One**


	9. Chapter 8: Losing Virginity & Night 1

Author's Note: Remember the adult content I mentioned in the summary… yeah here is some of it. Just remember you were warned and sorry if it isn't hot or sexy that is something I struggle with. Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Losing My Virginity and Night Number One

The next day Harley walked out and snuck up behind Jason who was watching TV. She wrapped her arms around his waist, Hi puddin'." She whispered in Jason's ear

"Hey Harlz." Jason groaned, "They don't recognize me. I called them all by name and they didn't recognize me." He said smiling

"Well puddin' they think you're dead." Harley said sitting sideways on Jason's lap with her arms around his neck. "You wanna annoy them more?" Harley said.

"I'm listening." Jason said.

"Paint a bat on your chest armor then you'll be killing with the symbol." Harley said and smiled.

"It'd also expose my identity and they can't know not yet." Jason said.

"Then paint a skull." Harley said Jason looked at her, "It is the symbol of death." She said, Jason smiled.

"Babe you're a genius." Jason said before they kissed.

"I was studying to be a psychologist." Harley said when they took a breath when they were back to kissing Harley wrapped her legs around Jason's waist Jason picked her up as she shook her jacket off. Jason moved her arms and removed his shirt Harley was already undoing her bra Jason kicked the door to the bedroom down.

"Time to make one of your dreams come true Harlz." Jason said walking in.

"Yay!" Harley screamed and smiled widely as Jason laid her on the bed. Jason and Harley each dropped their pants and Harley removed her Gotham Knights shirt, "Do what you wish." She said and fell onto the bed. Jason dropped his underpants and removed Harley's panties. He grabbed Harley's arm and pulled her to the ground.

"Hold your mouth open Harlz like you at the dentist say ah." Jason said

"Ah-gahahahahahahahahahahah…" she said as Jason's cock was shoved in her mouth and almost down her throat as she gaged saliva poured out of her mouth after it was removed she was lifted and laid with her stomach on the bed and she felt pain in her ass and fingers in her vagina, "Oh FUCK Jay!" Harley screamed as the slap of skink was making her hurt more and more but felt so good then Jason grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back and kissed her their tongues fought for control Harley eventually losing to Jason's as her eyes rolled back into her head and she tried to keep consciousness Jason then picked her up and threw her onto the bed he jumped onto the bed and got under the covers grabbed Harley and stuck his cock in her soaking wet vagina he started bouncing her up and down her c cups jiggling and the slap of skin turning Jason on even more and that's all it took Harley's eyes rolled into her head and she passed out.

 **Jason's POV**

I woke up a few hours later I looked at my bedside clock radio 5:30pm Harley is still sleeping her hand on my chest, "I need a smoke and Harley still needs her mallet." I thought I reached over and grabbed a cigarette and my lighter from behind the clock radio I put the cigarette in my mouth then got out of bed and realized I was completely naked…and my window was open, "Oops." I put on some boxers and closed the window then I finished getting dressed and walked outside after I lit the cigarette I took out my phone.

"Siri… where can I buy big mallets?" I asked.

"There is a hardware store five miles east from you're location." Siri said.

"Find me the quickest walking path." I said.

"Why don't you take a car you stupid prick?" Sir asked.

"Fuck you Siri. " I said and headed east about four miles away a thug blocked my path, "Can I get through?" I asked.

"If you pay Mr. Cobblepot's toll." The thug said and extended his hand.

"I was asking as a courtesy now I'm going to tell you move…out…of…my…way." I said starting to get angry.

"If you pay Cobblepot's toll this is Penguin's territory." The thug said still holding his hand out.

I pulled his gun out and put it under the guys chin, "I'm going to tell you one…more…time… move out. Of my. Fucking way. Or I'll blow your brains all over this block." I threatened taking the safety off.

"Pay Peng-" the thug started then I pulled the trigger some of the thug's buddies came up with baseball bats.

"Really?" I said took my other Glock out and started shooting all of them it took the entire clips but I killed all of them a thug charged me I took out my switch blade and drove it through the guy's throat. "Amateurs." I said taking the switch blade out and walking over the bodies heading to the hardware store I saw Bruce with Dick and little leaguer head inside I put a baseball cap on and flipped my hoodie up I walked inside listening to music my phone vibrated a text from Harley, "I woke up and you were gone where are you puddin'?" she asked. I started sharing my location and texted, "Buying your mallet." I said and bumped into Tim, "Watch it kid." I snapped.

"Sorry chill out dude." Timmy said and continued waking. I finally reach that section and Dick is with Barb hitting himself on the head with a mallet looking like an idiot (more than usual at least) and making Barbara laugh I just walked passed to an employee.

"Hey listen I'm looking for big mallets. Ones you have to use two hand for but are heavy enough for a woman to lift, and I want it wooden." Jason said.

"I got just the one." The man said and told me follow, "Do you mind if I ask why you need this?"

"My girlfriend wants one for some crazy reason." I said as he handed me the mallet, "Thanks." I said and went to spray paint I picked up the red and black that matched her suit best and checked out in the self-service isle then rushed home when I got inside Harley was making an early dinner.

"Hey puddin'." She said with a smile, "Wow that's a big mallet." She said, "A guy from Joker's gang stopped by and told me my shift starts thirty minutes after the Bat-Signal shines in the sky and ends at 5:45am." She said.

"Okay I need to print something out." I said and walked to my computer and printed out a stencil for the four of diamonds, I cut holes in the diamonds and brought it out.

"Dinner in five Baby." She said as I laid papers across the mallet and shook up the spray paint it said fast drying let's see I sprayed the black on it then sat at the table for Taco Tuesday. About fifteen minutes later it was dry I sprayed its second coat then had Harlz hold it up as I sprayed the red on the other side then fifteen minutes later repeated the process and then Harley got dressed she was in face paint and all and I was suiting up she grabbed her mallet and exited onto the fire escape she headed down while I headed up.

 **Harley's POV**

"Shit I don't want to do this I still need to ask Jason if I'll ever be Mrs. Todd one day but when I woke up he was gone and now I have a mallet-" I thought but was cut off.

"Hey Harley want a piece of gun?" Tiny asked.

"Sure." I said and put a piece in my mouth.

"Something on your mind?" Tiny asked.

"How'd ya know?" I asked.

"Want to talk about it?" Tiny answered with a question.

"You sure you want to hear about it?" I asked.

"What better do we have to do?" Damnit he was right we have the most boring job standing outside the funhouse doing nothing I was just about to start when I heard commotion.

"Warn the Joker its THE BAT!" a thug shouted and got hit with a Batarang. Tiny grabbed a minigun.

"Warn Joker I'm going to help them." Tiny said and ran to join the others I enter the funhouse I ran franticly trying to find the Joker

"Mister Joker! Mister Joker! We have a problem Mister Joker!" I shouted running through the funhouse until I found him, "Mister Joker!" I shouted startling the self-proclaimed "Clown Prince of Crime".

"Harley what is it why aren't you outside?" he asked angry.

"B-Bratman's here." I said

"Bat-lame and slobin are here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about the Brat family but I know-" then a Batarang got stuck in my mallet I turned around and Robin was standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked holding his Bo Staff behind his back he had a hood up and a black and yellow cape and he wore Red and green but he had a new suit not the one Jason wore.

"Harley Quinn." I said holding the mallet.

"Are you his…girlfriend?" Robin asked.

"Do I look his age to you?" I asked offended.

"Kind of hard to tell with the makeup." He said as I charged him and swung the mallet wildly but I hit him and knocked him into mirrors Nightwing showed up and got Robin.

"Red Hood spotted downtown go handle that I can handle her." He said

"Okay." Robin said and left.

"Alright Bird Boy Blue let's dance!" I shouted and threw the mallet down time to see if those lessons from Jason are paying off Nightwing put his sticks away and got into the same stance we charged. I threw punches and of course he dodged everyone and attempted to sweep my legs I jumped and landed on him, 'Hiya my name is Harley Quinn and no I'm not dating the Joker." I said sitting on top of Wingnut.

"So you're single?" He said gave me his million dollar smile and flipped me off of him, "Too bad I'm not." He said and charged me I crouched he flipped over me he grabbed me around the waist and attempted to throw me over his head I grabbed his neck with my legs and rolled onto his shoulders I grabbed his sticks and started playing his head like a drum it sounded hollow like Jason said it would. I stood on his shoulders I jumped on the dazed superhero and knocked him out I heard barking and a fully grown Rottweiler with a Bat cape and cowl ran in barking and started chasing me, "Ah!" I screamed, "Bad dog! Bad Batdog!"

"His name is… what? Okay babe going to help him now." He said and exited the room.

"Bad dog!" I screamed and ran out of the funhouse.

* * *

 **Next: Robin Vs Robin**


	10. Chapter 9: Robin Vs Robin

Hey Readers sorry for the late upload tragedy has struck my family recently and I had to… relocate and the internet sucks here so my chapters may be more spaced out so enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 9: Robin Vs Robins

 **Jason's POV**

"Someone better come or I'll be pissed." I thought to myself as my gang got demolished… by police then off in the distance I saw what looked like the headlights of the Robin bike. 'Ugh little leaguer don't any of the big bats have the balls to fight me." I said loud enough for Robin to hear.

"Oh they do." Robin said as he jumped off his bike and took out some of my thugs, "They are occupied with the Joker at the moment." He said removing his hood, "Guess I'll have to do." He finished taking out his staff.

"I guess let's see if you have what it takes to be Robin." I said pulling out my Glocks, "Okay rookie?" I asked, "Go!" I shouted and started firing at him he quickly ducked to cover, "Smart move, hide you aren't even in my league you have you use a Bo Staff Dick never used a Bo Staff you're a disgrace to the name of Robin the only wonder is how you became "The Boy Wonder"."

"How do you know Nightwing's name?" Robin shouted, "How do you know Batman's name?"

"You're a detective figure it out." I said as I walked to where he's hiding, "I'm glad Bruce went with a new look for you so you couldn't disgrace the old one." I put my guns away nosily and just like I planned Timmy jumped out of he tried to him me with his staff I caught it and flung him four feet, "You're pathetic." I said and pulled out a Glock. I aimed it at his head.

"Go ahead kill me. It's what you do after all right? You kill. So do it!" Robin said looking at me the same way I looked at Joker before he "killed me".

"I'm not going to kill you Tim. I'm going to hurt you extremely bad." I said and hit him with the Glock he woke up thirty minutes later we were atop the Sionis steel mill he grabbed his staff which I had folded up and put in my back pocket he grabbed it t and shoved himself off he charged me and used the staff to kick me right in the helmet which stunned me then he swept my legs out from under me he then grabbed my guns and threw them off the roof I got up and pulled out my knife and slashed his face blood poured out of the cut I then stabbed him in the arm and dead legged him I punched him knocking him down I grabbed his left leg and snapped it, "You can't cut it." I said then I heard a thud I turned around and Nightwing was behind me, "Hey Dick." I said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What's your game?" Dick asked.

"All questions will be answered in time." I said reaching for my extra gun on the back of my belt, "But when they are you'll be dead." I said and started firing at my older "brother" he started spinning his Escrima sticks blocking my bullets, "Wow that's impressive." I said, "Still not as good as Bruce." I said and smiled under my helmet.

"Your mannerisms only fit one person… but he's-he's dead." Dick said.

"Too bad maybe he had a brother or two." I said if that didn't spoil it then they need to put two and two together.

"Impossible he's an only child." Nightwing said.

"Not really." I said and charged him tackling my predecessor and we fell through a window and fell onto a catwalk in the steel mill we laid on the steel in pain glass in our bodies, "Ow." I said as I started to get up and I grabbed my knife Dick grabbed an Escrima stick he and I had a sort of not sword fight eventually the sun came up we were bleeding badly well he was my head is covered finally he passed out to blood loss it's 4:50 am I'm going to head home. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I was there I got inside and got some plyers and slumped into my chair and started the very painful process of pulling the glass out once I had the glass out of my arms I took my jacket and hoodie off then I worked on my legs as I was I heard a voice.

"Hello Jason." A seductive voice said I looked up to see Talia Al Ghul.

* * *

 **Next: An Offer Hard To Refuse**


	11. Chapter 10: An Offer Hard To Refuse

Chapter 10: An Offer Hard To Refuse

 **Jason POV**

"You here to kill me Talia?" I asked, "Or here to fuck your boyfriend Bruce?" I asked.

"Sadly neither." Talia said, "My father has an offer for you." She said.

"What offer could the great Ra's Al Ghul have for a street punk like me?" I asked mocking Talia.

"An offer to better your skills in combat and to lead an army." She said, "All you have to do is come with me." She said offering her hand. I looked at it the offer is too good to refuse but…Harlz it would break her heart if I left her now when my plan has started. "Well?" Talia asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure I've started a plan I had formed while training with the League and even before to kill The Joker and I can't stop now and this might be a shock to you but for once my life isn't total shit." I said.

"He's right." Harley said entering through the window, "I thought I'd never escape Batdog." She said I chuckled.

"Good old Ace always up for a chase." I said.

"Jason who is this?" Talia asked.

"Harleen Quinzel, Jason's girlfriend." She said.

"Behind the clown makeup she is quite beautiful." I said burying my head in my hands, 'I guess you'd say she's my beloved." I mumbled.

"Ha! You in love? Don't joke Jason you said yourself you are incapable of love." Talia said Harley looked at me shocked.

"That was four years ago Talia! People change all it took for me was seeing one girl four years after she saved my life, and just look at her Ow!" I said as I pulled the last piece of glass out of my leg, "Harlz can you get the ones out of my back?" I asked.

"Just let me remove the makeup puddin'." Harley said and ran into the bathroom.

"Puddin'?" Talia said questionably, "You can't be serious Jason this is a onetime offer I need an answer now." She said as Harley walked in no makeup and in a bathrobe.

"Alright baby turn around" she said picking up the plyers, "just a warning this will hurt."

"Yeah I know get it fucking over with Harley." I said.

"Geeze someone is tired." Harley said then yanked the first one out.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain, "Harley its 6:20am why would I not be tired? Ow! Fucking hell!" I shouted. It took her half an hour but she got the pieces out, "Thank Jesus." I said as the stitching started.

"Mind if I ask how this happened?" Harley asked her big sky blue eyes looking at me.

"I put Dick through a skylight on top of the Sionis Steel Mill." I said starting to fall asleep, "And the glass got stuck in us."

"Yes very interesting." Talia said, "But I need an answer."

"He can't." Harley said sounding urgent shocking Talia and Jason.

"And why not Miss Quinzel?" Talia asked.

"Yeah why not?" I asked confused.

"For all we know I could be pregnant!" Harley screamed, "Jason and I did fuck unprotected."

"How would you know that Harlz?" I asked, "You passed out." I said.

"We'll know soon won't we?" Harley said a cute smile crossed her face annoying Talia.

"Talia" I sighed, "I have my own priorities and no matter how hard this is to say I must refuse your offer the time for my revenge is now." I said, "What we had in the past is gone, you lied to me saying your father is dead and Bruce is responsible. You tried to use my anger for your own personal gain, with Bruce out of the way Gotham would be yours for the taking." I said standing up even when she's in high heel boots I'm taller than her, "Get out Talia. **NOW!** " I shouted Talia's face changed from disappointed to pure anger.

"My father was dead it's called a Lazarus pit dumbass-" She started Harley cut her off.

"Get the fuck out asshat!" Harley screamed making me laugh Talia glared a Harley and left. Harley sat on the sofa, "You and her had something?" Harley asked me shocked, "Jason? Jason?" she looked and saw I was asleep in my chair

 **Harley's POV**

"Maybe he has the right idea." I said to myself as I put a blanket on Jason I walked to the master bedroom the door was still down from earlier I looked at my phone I had a snapchat from Chis she sent me a picture of B-Man and Robtwin and wrote "look who saved me tonight don't show Jason. And how's the plan going?"

I took a picture of the jester outfit and wrote, "How do you think? I'm a fucking jester. And I'm pretty sure Joker likes me gross." With a barfing emoji. Then I got a call from her I answered, "Hello Chris." I said.

"You think the Joker likes you? Are you positive?" she said.

 **Flashback-Harley's POV**

"Ahhhh bad bat- dog! Shew! Scram! Get lost! Sit! Stay! Go Away!" I shouted as I ran through the streets of Amusement Mile the dog is fast and right on my ass I eventually got in a rollercoaster which a goon started and right before it took off Brat-hound was in the back seat and started moving to the front once the coaster stopped I stumbled out dizzy and started running the dog did the same, "Oh come on! Worst. First day. EVER!" I shouted and finally climbed up a tree the dog did what every dog did when a cat ran up into a tree then the Joker showed up with my mallet and hit the dog on the head knocking him out, "Thanks Mister Joker." I said climbing down.

"Since you're new I'll give you a break. But rule one of being a goon, never leave you're weapon behind." He said handing me my mallet, "Got it Harley?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said grabbing my mallet.

"Oh Harley! Call me Mister J." He said smiling his eyes were focused on my breast.

"Okay." I said creeped out, "Mister J my eyes are up here." I said then he got tackled by Batman, "Ah!" I screamed and ran away as Joker was getting Batcuffed after a few minutes I heard a dog barking, "You have got. To be. Fucking kidding. Me!" I looked over the shoulder and the god damn bat-hound was after me again, "SHIT!" I shouted and jumped onto a fire escape right before the dog bit my boot. I ran on the roof top until the dog gave up at the end of my shift so I headed home when I got there I heard Jason talking with someone.

 **End of Flashback**

"So did Joker get arrested?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I said, "But he's treating me differently." I said lying on my bed, "it's gross".

"Agreed. Alright I'll let you catch some z's HQ… oh and by the way I told Pammy you aren't dead sorry but I had to tell someone." Chris said, "She's going to visit you tomo…later today. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay later Chris." I said.

'Later Harlequin." She said and we hung up my head hit the pillow after I put my phone on my bedside table and I was out. I woke up to Jason shaking my leg.

"Harlz someone is at the door for you he said his name is Tiny." Jason said I groaned and got out of bed I walked to the door and opened it my Guard duty partner was standing there.

I yawned and said, "Hey Tiny what's up?" I asked.

"Look the boss was taken to Arkham the guys with experience in Arkham are going to try to break him out but the new guys like you and me we need to be glued to the TV to know when we go back to work."

"Okay cool." I said then shut the door I turned to Jason, "Can I go back to bed now?" I asked

"It's two in the afternoon your friend Pamela will be here in like thirty minutes." Jason said.

"Oh my God I forgot Pam is coming over!" I shouted and ran into the shower.

* * *

 **Next: Pammy & The League**


	12. Chapter 11: Pammy & The League

Chapter 11: Pammy & the League

Harley quickly got out of the shower and got dressed, "Crap I forgot Pamela was coming… then again I just learned about it last night." She thought tying her hair into two ponytails one the tip was red the other tip was black she alternated the colors up the tails. Then there was a knock at the door, "I got it! Harley shouted she ran out Jason was just watching TV Harley skipped to the door and answered it, standing there was a Caucasian female, with red hair, green eyes, she was tall for a girl and curvy Jason almost wanted her number… almost. "Pammy!" Harley said and hugged the girl when Harley let go Jason noticed "Pammy's" nipples were erect.

"She's lesbian." Jason thought, "I doubt Harley knows." He continued, "Better to let Harlz find out on her own." He finished.

"Jason this is my friend Pamela Isley." Harley said introducing Pam to Jason, "Pammy this is my boyfriend-" Harley started but was cut off by Jason.

"Overprotective, judgmental, nitpicky boyfriend Jason Todd." He said extending his hand, "At least that's how Harley introduces me to her other friends." He chuckled and made the girls laugh and Harley blush a little Pamela shook his hand and the girls walked into the master bedroom to talk, "her skin didn't feel right." Jason thought, "It felt like… leaves something isn't right with that girl." He finished and walked to his laptop typed in her name Panela Isley a bunch of results came up mostly relating to an accident in a biochemistry lab involving every known toxin she was presumed dead though there wasn't a body found she went to Gotham University with Harley Graduated Harley Sophomore year they were actually roommates. She was studying to study plants, "Why the fuck was a Botanist in a biochemistry lab?" Jason thought, "A further investigation is needed." He thought then turned on the security camera for the master bedroom to see Isley kissing Harley.

"Harley pushed her off, "Whoa Pam I don't swing both ways and I didn't know you were a lesbian for god's sake you just met my boyfriend who is very overprotective." Harley said and started to feel week she fell to one knee, "Pam what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Harleen I'm still trying to master my powers but if you survive we'll be friends." The last thing Harley heard was Jason shout for Pamela to get the fuck out.

Harley awoke in a… hot tub, "How am I alive?" she asked.

"Thanks to a deal I made with Ra's and Talia Al Ghul." Jason said walking in, in League of Assassins gear, "What you are in is called a Lazarus Pit is has amazing powers including acting as a fountain of youth, healing, and raising the dead. Like me."

"I'm sorry Jason I must've misheard you because I'm pretty sure you said you died… for real not fake." Harley said a little scared and confused. Jason walked up to her a knelt on one knee.

"Harleen" He started which is bad he only used her real name when he was being serious, "I was dead, and you were pretty close to it somehow your body was not being effected as fast as other people. Your friend Pamela was involved in an accident she now has a literal kiss of death she killed me." Jason said Harley looked at him confused.

"She kissed you? But she is a lesbian? That makes no sense." Harley said, "What was the deal you made it wasn't marry Talia was it?" Harley asked Jason chuckled.

"God no, the offer I was offered at our apartment except you and I will be in control of an army you will get one on one training with the heiress to the demon Talia Al Ghul (Author's Note: One thing that has always bugged me is Talia is called "heir to the demon" but she is female shouldn't it be heiress to the demon). I promise you when we return to Gotham we will start our life in a new Gotham. Ready?" Jason asked extending his hand.

"Ready." Harley said taking his hand he pulled her out straight into a kiss, "Maybe I should get some clothes first." Harley said covering her breast and vagina with her hands.

"Already have one and don't worry it's very sexy." He said showing it to her (Author's Note: since this is League of Assassins it is a black Arkham City suit with some Kevlar body armor don't worry she show's some skin)

"Okay that's sexy." She said putting on some undergarments. She then grabbed the suit and put it on she also got a mask that only covered the bottom half of her face. The next day Harley and Jason had a sit down with Ra's Al Ghul they walked in Jason automatically kneeled Harley saw what Jason was doing and did the same.

"Jason Todd, Harleen Quinnzel you must choose your new names for the time you train here Jason Todd and Harleen Quinzel are dead." Ra's said and motion for Jason to rise

"I choose Hú dé. Mandarin for the Hood." Jason said standing up. (Author's Note: I know that is Chinese but that is as close as Google Translate could get) Ra's motioned for Harley to rise.

"I choose Xiǎochǒu. Madeiran for the Jester." Harley said rising Ra's nodded, "Let your training and advanced training begin." Ra's said and dismissed them Jason went to his lessons and Harley went to Talia's quarters for one on one lessons she started to open the door and saw Talia kissing Batman.

"Goodbye Beloved." Talia said, "I have to train someone."

"Who?" Batman asks.

"I have sworn secrecy." Talia said, "Beloved. Beloved?" she turned around and he was gone, "I hate it when he dose that." Harley walked in and knelt before Talia.

"Madam Talia." Harley said.

"How much of that did you see?" Talia asked.

"How much of what Madam?" Harley asked pretending to not know what she's talking about.

"Never mind, rise." She said and Talia rose, "How much has Jason taught you?" Talia asked.

"Noting from the League only basic Batman fighting and firearms." Harley said standing as rigged as a board.

"So we must start from the beginning." Talia sighed, "Very well."

 **Three Months Later**

The sword blades clashed and sparks flew Harley ducked a swing from Talia and cut Talia's arm Harley then proceeded to sweep Talia's leg and put the sword to her throat, "Yield." Harley said.

"I yield Xiǎochǒu I yield." Talia said Harley extended a hand Talia grabbed it and Harley helped her up.

"Jason and I must leave." Harley said sadly, "I don't want to raise my child in Nanda Parbat." She said, "No offense besides I know about your beloved don't make me use his visit against you please Tali let us return home." Harley begged.

"Talk with my father." Talia said, "You are dismissed for today." She said Harley left and ran to Jason.

"We need to leave." Harley said, "I will not raise our child here." She said glaring.

"Ugh fine I'll talk to Ra's." Jason said and started to exit he turned to Harley, "Harlz." She looked at him, "To be honest I'm a little homesick too." He smiled and walked out.

 **Jason's POV**

"Excuse me Ra's." Jason said entering the demon's quarters.

"Yes Hú dé." Ra's Al Ghul said.

"I'm Jason Peter Todd. My time going by that name is at an end Harley and I will not raise our child in Nanda Parbat we are going home." Jason said commandingly, "We are leaving tomorrow." Jason started to walk out.

"Jason." Ra's said Jason turned around now noticing how old Ra's looked, "I did not offer you to come here to train I offered you a chance to replace me… the Lazarus pit its effects are slowly not lasting as long my time on this world is ending I want it to be sooner than later, kill me and take my crusade." Ra's said.

Jason walked up to him, "I already have a crusade." Jason said and stormed out.


	13. Chapter 12: Hello Bruce

Chapter 12: Hello Bruce

"So back to normal?" Harley asked back in their apartment.

"No it's time for _him_ to know." Jason said suiting up with more ammo than he'd need.

"Okay I know this time you mean Batman." Harley said getting in the Jester suit.

"I actually have a new suit for you it's on the bed." Jason said putting on his gear with a skull painted on it. Harley walked in and saw the new suit it looked like her one from the league but Red and Black, with tactical pants with ammunition clips on the thighs, combat boots with a knife on the right one and a Colt Pistol on the left on her belt she had grenades and two Glocks like Jason, her mask from the League, her mask from when she wore the jester suit, and a red hoodie and a black leather jacket. She ran and gave Jason a very deserving kiss.

"Thanks puddin' I love Harley Quinn 2.0." she said with a cute smile arms still wrapped around his neck then she ran to get dressed.

 **Jason POV**

"Looks like Batman has Penguin trouble and the police are dealing with Two Face." Red Hood said getting on his motorcycle good thing I hacked into Firewall half an hour ago.

"If anyone is available help Batman." Oracle said not know I was listening.

"Don't worry Barb I got this." I said.

"And may I ask who "this" is?" she asked with that know-it-all tone that grinded my gears.

"The Red Hood." I said smashing through the ceiling I pulled out my Glocks and gunned down fifteen thugs re-loaded and continued to walk Batman and Robin were in some elaborate death trap and Robin was wearing a different suit red, black, and yellow.

"Any last words Batman." Penguin said.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing." I said with a Glock on Penguin's head I pulled the trigger and blew his brains out, "This is now MY operation!" I shouted, "Any objections? Didn't think so."

"And who the hell are you?" Batman asked getting free and gliding to me my thugs left in fear.

"You still haven't figured it out Bruce, I'm disappointed." I said as I removed my hood and unlocked my helmet Robin was now standing next to Batman. I removed it.

"Oh my God. Jason?" he said astonished.

"Yes it's good to see you Bruce." I said with a smile. Bruce removed his cowl he had some grays being Batman was starting to take a toll.

"How did you survive? I saw the explosion." Bruce said.

"But didn't find the body." I said, "You see Bruce a sixteen year old girl saved me with three minutes to spare." I explained, "Let me ask you something. How long?"

"What?" he asked.

" How long did you wait to replace me?!" I shouted and pointed at the new guy.

"It was Dick and Barbara's idea." He said.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" I shouted.

"I'm not." Batman growled.

"Bull shit!" I shouted and I put my helmet on, "If I were you I'd high tail it out of here." I said.

"Why?" Batman now re-cowled asked.

"Because it's about to explode." I said. Afterwards I threw down a smoke pellet and grappled out of the Iceberg Lounge. I found the goons without their penguin gear, "I recognize some of you from my first attempt to build an army" I said, "meet me at the hideout and show the new guy's how to get there." I said as the Iceberg Lounge exploded behind us.

"Yes Sir Mr. Red Hood Sir." One of the men said as I drove off.

Red Hood Hideout: Jason's childhood home

"Damn sir this is impressive." One of the new guys said as Mark my recruits' trainer walked in.

"Alright listen up. We are going to show the Batfamily how to get things done." I started, "You will wear the Bat on our gear a red bat on our gear and weapon so get your weapons of choice made now because I run this bitch like it's the fucking military" no one moved, "NOW FUCKTARDS! MOVE!" I shouted and they all ran Mark walked up to me.

"Where'd you find all these guys?" he asked.

"I killed Cobblepot." I said, "Start training them." I said.

"Sue thing Jay." Mark said and ran away from me.

"I went to the master bed room which I made my office I had a bulletin board with all his enemies on it and crossed Penguin off, I then grabbed some darts twirling one in my hand I closed my eyes and said, "Who should I take over next?" I threw it when I opened my eyes it was on Joker, "Perfect." I smiled. I walked out, "Mark! MArk! MARk! MARK!" I shouted.

He ran up to me, "What Jay?"

"Train them to the absolute best we're taking on Joker next." I said then took out my phone and called Harley, "Harlz the final phase is happening soon." I said leaving her a message and hung up. I looked at the pale white face, "I'm coming for you, you bastard." Jason smiled.

* * *

 **Next: Gotham City Sirens**


	14. Chapter 13: Gotham Sirens

Sorry in advance for the short chapter and rushed sounding ending (you'll see what I mean) I had finished it but I hadn't gone on my computer in a long enough time and it shut off and I hadn't saved so I lost it and I haven't started Chapter 14 yet so my uploads may become bi-weekly I haven't decided yet

* * *

Chapter 13: Gotham City Sirens

 **Harley's POV**

I walked to Amusement Mile to see if Tiny was there and no one was there, I looked to the sky The Bat-Signal was shining brightly, "I should pay Pammy a visit." I said walking back to the apartment. Once I was in my gear I opened the window the cool air blew into my face I jumped out and climbed up to the roof, "If I were a person with plant powers where would I hide?" I thought, 'Robinson Park!" I thought out loud. And headed northwest to the center of Gotham. When I arrived at Robinson Park I saw a motorbike there, "Uh oh." I snuck in and saw a girl in purple fighting Pammy's plants, "Well Gotham is… normal". I said and I saw Catwoman sneaking into the other side her romance with the Dark Knight is fucking legendary she'll probably help the girl I sighed, "Better make it a fair fight" I said pulling out my Glocks.

"Give up Ivy!" the girl shouted then I jumped down.

"Back off!" I shouted both guns aimed at the cowl.

"Harley!" Poison Ivy shouted shocked, "You're alive!? I thought I killed you?" I turned around and Catwoman was standing next to Ivy.

"I wasn't dead just unconscious… and in a dead zone… for three months" I said, "can someone explain what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm trying to take down Poison Ivy duh." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"And I here to help out my friend Poison Ivy." Catwoman said.

"Wait friend?!" I said, "I just got an idea follow my lead." I said smiling then I quickly shot the girl in the leg, then Ivy wrapped her up in her vine and upside down, and Catwoman disposed of her. We started to get away but Robin showed up and got into a fight with Cat I turned around and shot him in the knee and help her escape.

"Thanks." She said, "That was fun."

"I agree." Ivy said, "We should do it again sometime."

"We could be a group." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." Catwoman said, "When Ivy and I team up we're the Queens of Crime." She said.

"Yeah buh…bucket." I said.

"What?" Ivy said. I started to turn green.

"She's going to vomit." Catwoman said, "Find something for her to puke in." Catwoman ordered Ivy snapped and a plant got a trashcan from the ladies restroom.

"Thanks." I said as I was puking I got a call from Jason."I forgot to mention I'm three months pregnant." I said blushing as I finish vomiting.

"Jason's?" Pammy asked. I nodded.

"Guess Catlady here isn't the only one that can get fucked by a member of the Bat-Family." I said smiling, Catwoman blushed.

"Were you going to suggest something before you had to vomit?" Catwoman asked changing the subject.

"What? Oh yeah!" I shouted, "The way I see it we are like the sirens in mythology we can seduce any man we want and kill them if we want to. So I think we should be the Gotham City Sirens." I said smiling.

"I like it." Ivy said.

"Gotham City Sirens" Catwoman said and paused for a couple minutes, "catchy and has a nice ring to it. Okay the three of us are the Gotham City Sirens."

"Oh my fucking God." I said in shock looking at my phone.

"What?" Catwoman and Ivy asked in unison.

"Red Hood, my boyfriend and father to my child. He's moving up his time table." I said.

"Time table for what?" Catwoman asked.

"His plan to kill the Joker." I said.

* * *

 **Next: Proposal**


	15. Chapter 14: Proposal

Chapter 14: Proposal

 **Narrative POV**

Harley walked inside through the window and saw Jason in a tuxedo, "What's with the fancy?" she asked.

"Wayne is having a family get-together and said I have to come." Jason said trying to tie his bowtie.

"Like what is this "family get-together"?" Harley asked.

"Okay you caught me it's a gala and he wants all his "sons" to be there …and for them to have a plus one." He said smiling at Harley, "You're coming with me." He said.

"I'll need—" she started but was cut off.

"You dress is in your closet along with your high heels." Jason said still struggling with the bowtie.

Harley walked in to see a gorgeous light blue dress with a slit down the right leg and gold high heels, "Um wow you are prepared for everything." she said getting undressed. Once she was in the dress she walked into the bathroom to get some make-up she looked in the mirror and realized pig tails are too childish for the gala so she pulled out the hair ties and let he hair hang loose when she walked out she found Jason putting a Glock in the back of his pants, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said and pulled the gun out of his pants, Jason turned around and just froze, "You. Can't. Take. This. In. To. Where. Ever. The. Gala. Is. Being. Held." She said with each word hitting him with the handle of the gun. Afterwards she pushed her hair back into place and stuck her hand out. "Jason give me your knife."

Jason sighed as he undid the straps and hands the knife in sheath to Harley, "You know you should wear your hair like that more often." Jason said and Harley gave a high pitched squeak of happiness, "Lets go." He said and tossed Harley her helmet and they headed to the Gala. Thirty minutes later they were at Wayne Manor. Jason and Harley walked up to the Wayne Manor and knocked on the door Alfred Pennyworth answered.

"My word. Master Jason?" he asked shocked.

"Hello Alfred it's been a while." He said walking inside and hugging Alfred.

"I swear I thought Master Bruce was lying when he said you were alive. I just can't believe it." Alfred said tears rolling down his face.

"Hey Harley can you get us some punch I need to ask Alfred about something?" Jason asked.

"Sure thing puddin'." She said and walked away.

Jason and Alfred walked into his old room, "God damn it looks exactly the same as I left it even with my parent's old stuff." Jason said walking to his old bed and picture of his father and stepmother a tear trickled out of his eye.

"Master Jason what did you want to talk to me about sir?" Alfred asked.

"Huh oh right" he said, "Al have you ever purposed to anyone before?" he asked.

"Well yes I was married before I came to work for the Waynes." Alfred said then realized what Jason wanted to talk about, "That girl she's you girlfriend isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes" Jason said and pulled out a black box, "and I wanted to ask her to marry me." He said, "How do I do it?" he asked.

"Well every girl is different" Alfred started, "So there is no right way to do it you just have to do it and hope she says yes." He said, "I'm sure she will." He said smiling.

"Thanks Al." Jason said hugging him. They walked back out and re-joined the group.

"There you are I've been looking for you" Harley said, "here's your punch." She said handing him the glass.

"Thanks Harley." He said kissing her he looked up and saw Bruce motioning to him, "I gotta go see what Bruce wants to see me about." He said and ran up to him.

"Jason?" Dick said, "I-I-I can't believe it."

"Wow you're more shocked than Alfred and you weren't even around when I was Robin." Jason said, "Hell Bruce said it was your idea to replace me… jerk." He said.

"Guys its time." Bruce said and walked up to the stage followed by Dick Jason and Tim, "Hello everyone thank you for coming I have three announcements tonight. Number one: all weapon production by Wayne Enterprise will be ceased immediately, number two: I'm not sure if you heard but last night my neighbor Jack Drake was murdered his son Timothy left an orphan I have chosen to adopt him please welcome the newest member of the Wayne family… Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne," he said and everybody clapped as Tim walked up and waved to everyone, "and finally I found out recently a ward I thought dead was alive and he has returned home… please welcome back Jason Peter Todd!" he exclaimed and everyone clapped and Jason just waved from where he was standing, "Oh wait I forgot all donations from tonight will go to cancer research. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening." Everyone clapped as they left the stage. Jason walked up to Harley.

"Can we talk somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and they walked away from the crowd. They went to the fourth level balcony and looked out at Gotham, "Gotham is beautiful from up here you can't any of the crime or corruption." She said Jason looked at her. Her long golden locks blowing in the breeze the reflection of the stars in her eyes she looked enchanting.

"Harley I have something to say." Jason said.

"You're not dumping me are you?" she asked.

"Fuck no why would you assume that?" Jason asked.

"Every time I've been dumped the boyfriend said those three words."

"Oh well anyway." Jason paused, "Harley you know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yes. Why else would we be living together?" she asked.

"Well… I don't think I could live without you. I know I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. For a long time I thought I was waiting to repay you for saving my life but as I got closer to you, the more I saw you, the more I loved you." He said starting to shake from nerves.

"Jason are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine" he said, "just a little nervous." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well" he said still shaking getting on one knee and taking the box out, "I w-was won-wondering if y-y-yuh-you'd do me t-th-the honor of being my wife?"

"What?" she asked.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel…" Jason said, "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box revealing the ring.

"Oh my God!" she said cupping her hands over her mouth, "I don't know what to say."

"A yes would be nice." Jason said.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will she said hugging him he stood up making Harley go off the ground and spun around. She kissed him still crying as he slipped the ring onto her finger. They walked back down stairs and Jason got on the microphone.

"Hey everyone... HEY! Shut the fuck up for a second Bruce had an announcement earlier now I got one. For those of you who don't know my name is Jason Todd and the girl next to me is Harleen Quinzel I've seen some of you talking to her, some of you were flirting with her, you're lucky she confiscated my gun before we came here." He said and everyone in the crowd laughed.

"He's serious" Harley said everyone stopped laughing, "Jason would've killed you if he had his gun here."

"Anyway some of you here know me really well and think I'm incapable of love well not only is she pregnant but Bruce Barbara won't be the only adoptive daughter- in- law. We're getting married!" he shouted and a few people clapped everyone else just went back to talking then there was an explosion at Arkham Asylum and the Bat-signal popped up in the sky.

Bruce looked outside then at his family and ran up, "Well everyone it's been fun tonight thanks for coming out but I have a board meeting tomorrow so… get out." He said after the guest left Bruce and Dick headed to the Batcave, Tim went to his room, and Harley and Jason went home. Once home he immediately changed into the Red Hood.

"Stay here Harley." He said and jumped out the window.

* * *

 **Next: Asylum Breakout**


	16. Chapter 15: Asylum Breakout & the Plan

I know I know I am at least 96 hours late I had a hell of a lot of trouble writing this chapter if it's shitty please don't hate also do the poll it could help shape this story a little please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Asylum Breakout & the Plan

"Red Hood gang there is a breakout at the Asylum." He said, "If anyone knows where that is go now." He said driving off on his motorcycle he had a sniper on his back and his usual toys. "Harley I need you to hack into Arkham's security system to see what I'm up against."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Harley asked.

"Oh right you're not a computer whiz." Red Hood said then sighed, "Barbara."

"Yes Jason." She said smugly.

"Can you please not be a bitch and tell me what we're up against?" he asked.

"Sure. It looks like a mass breakout if you going to help no kill shots oh and a few members of your gang are there." Oracle said.

"Thank you." Jason said arriving outside of Arkham Asylum he climbed a tree and grabbed his sniper rifle he looked through looking for some inmates to shoot. He found one sneaking up on Batman and shot the inmate right between the eyes. He did that for half an hour and only managed to kill ten inmates he put his sniper across his back and grappled to the roof, "Showtime." He said surveying the battlefield. Red Hood stood up and dived down landing on top of an inmate he pulled out a Glock and blew the man's brains out he stood up pulling out his other gun literally everyone was staring at him, "Well are you going to stare at me or are we going to fight?" he said and shot an inmate behind him. Then chaos broke out Red Hood shot inmates in all directions he ran completely out of ammunition so he switched to his knife finally as the sun started to rise the battle ended with a majority of the inmates injured and the Bat-Family investigating to see who broke out.

Nightwing ran up to Red Hood, "Red Hood. Two Face has escaped let us handle him." He said.

"If I find that acid faced bastard I'm going to drag his ass to hell." Red Hood said. Off in the distance they heard Batman shout and he started screaming the cuss alphabet. Nightwing and Red Hood ran to where Batman was they saw a cell without a wall and the door leading to the cell it had Joker's face on it.

"The riot was a distraction." Batman said and punched a wall leaving a dent, "So the Joker could escape."

"Batman" Red Hood said, "The Scarecrow, Two Face, Professor Pyg, Firefly, and Killer Croc also escaped. In case you didn't notice that is a lot of your rouges gallery." He said.

Batman pinned Red Hood to the wall he left a dent in, "Joker is the only one that matters." Batman said and stormed out. Leaving Nightwing and Red Hood to the cleanup.

"So you're going to get married." Nightwing said.

"Yeah" Red Hood said throwing an inmate into the cell, "and so are you to Oracle." He said.

"Uh yeah." Nightwing said throwing another inmate in.

"What happened to her?" Red Hood asked.

Nightwing paused with an inmate halfway in, "Hey bub you gonna throw me in or what?" the inmate asked.

"Shut up!" Nightwing shouted throwing the guy in then he threw an Escrima stick it bounced off the wall hit the inmate in the head knocking him out and went straight back to his hand.

"Neat trick." Red Hood said, "But that didn't answer my question."

"Let's talk elsewhere." Nightwing said. Nightwing and Red Hood went to the roof of the north tower of Arkham Asylum they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Well?" Red Hood said getting impatient.

"The Joker shot her in the gut paralyzing her… possibly for life." Nightwing said solemnly.

"There goes the Grayson family legacy." Jason said standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a non-crippled pregnant fiancé to go home to." Red Hood then headed home and arrived at 6:03am.

"Hey there mister all-nighter." Harley said smiling, "Did anyone escape?" she asked.

"Yes" Jason said and smiled, "Joker escaped, we can start the final phase." He said looking at Harley

"Can we talk about that?' Harley asked sitting down sideways on his lap, "We need to postpone your revenge plot for a little bit."

"Why?" Jason asked, Harley pointed to her stomach, "Oh right. Yes we will postpone it and tomorrow you're meeting my crew." Jason paused for a moment then said, "Later today you're meeting my crew okay?"

"Okay." Harley said then Jason fell asleep in the chair Harley just went to the bedroom and headed to bed. The later that day about midafternoon they went to his old apartment where most of his gang was. Jason led her to the front of the room.

"Men." Jason said no one noticed him, "Guys." He said same reaction, "Oh for fucks sake." Jason grabbed am M16 and shot it into the roof, "Do I have everyone's attention now?" Jason asked everyone staring at him, "Alright last night most of the Red Hood Gang members who showed up, did not survive… that was expected they were going up against psychopaths and The Joker escaped last night this would be the time I'd start telling you a plan and giving you armor but that is postponed because my double agent in Joker's organi… gang is compromised." That started people talking in the crowd, "Oh I forgot to tell you guys I have someone in Joker's gang and she's here to introduce herself." Jason moved giving Harley room.

"Hi." She said looking out at the men, "My name is Harleen Quinzel, I'm Jason's fiancé and his double agent in Joker's organization when I'm at work which is guard duty I go by the name Harley Quinn, it's a joke on the harlequin jester. The reason I'm compromised is I'm pregnant with Jason baby." The men stared at her, "My job in taking down Joker is to gain his trust and become his right hand woman along my way crippling his gang to where they couldn't withstand an attack like you will be bringing in 5 ½ months by then you will be trained in most firearms and I'm guessing you at least have relatively good fighting skills I've talked with his goons 99 % of them are morons once Joker is dead Jason will be the King of the Gotham underworld, and the best part The Dark Knight won't have a clue." The gang looked at each other puzzled Harley looked at Jason, he nodded, "Earlier this morning Jason and I put together a plan, after Red Hood kills the Joker I will take control of his gang and Jason will work with the Bat so he won't be a suspect to be the new king of Gotham crime, then once he has his full trust he'll kill the Bat-Family… Gotham WILL be ours." She said the gang cheered. Jason walked up clapping Harley wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and they kissed in front of the gang, "I have some assassinating to do now." She said smiling.

"Now?" Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"I have three months to catch up on." Harley reminded Jason and grabbed a Barrett 50 caliber.

* * *

 **Next: Super-Ex**


	17. Chapter 16: Super-Ex

**Hey readers this will start bi-weekly uploads I finished this after 4am on Sunday morning and for a kid with a seizure disorder well... that ain't good. I know the chapter is short but I had trouble writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Super-Ex

Harley walked to the top of an apartment building across from her was one of Joker's top men she was talking to Chris on the phone catching her up on recent events, "The main things you need to know are I'm pregnant and Jason and I are engaged I actually was going to call you later I want you as the maid of honor."

"Wait hold on Harlz… are you sure you want to bring a baby into Jay's one man war on the Joker AND the Batman?" Chris asked, "Don't you think that could be a little dangerous?" she asked.

"Maybe not what should I do?" Harley asked.

"How about not kill that man?" a voice said behind Harley.

"Chris let me call you back." Harley said then turned around to see Supergirl floating above her, "Well, well if it ain't Jason's Super-ex." She said, "Don't ya know Metropolis is that way." She said and pointed northeast.

"I know" Supergirl said landing, "I'm here to stop you from doing something you'll regret." She said walking up to Harley.

"You mean help my Jaybird." Harley said.

"I mean killing a father." Supergirl said.

"The man works for Joker." Harley said.

"And is a father of three." Supergirl said turning around still talking, "He may not be a father of the year candidate but-" she didn't finish because she heard a bang Supergirl turned around to see Harley on the run Supergirl sighed, "this bitch is crazy." Supergirl used super speed to run right in front of Harley.

"Ah!" Harley yelled, "Listen Superbitch I'm helping Jason out in some crazy revenge plot against The Joker and you can't stop me." Harley said glaring.

"Wanna bet?" Supergirl then swung a punch and stopped right in front of Harley's face, "You're pregnant. You weren't joking with your friend." Supergirl said as her heart sank.

"Why would I lie I'm in the second trimester. I'm clearly noticeable." Harley said.

"Yeah I'm going to go I hear… trouble in… China. Bye" Supergirl said.

"No you don't sit down" Harley said and patted a spot on the roof next to her, "somethin's upset ya" Supergirl remained floating in mid-air, "C'mon sit." Harley said Supergirl slowly floated down right next to Harley.

Kara sighed, "Well to be honest part of it is what's on your finger" she said looking at the ring, "that upsets me a little because Jason's moved on and I haven't. He and I dated for three years and my last words to him were, "we're through" then he died."

"Supergirl, he never died." Supergirl looked confused, "I saved his life. He thought for years the reason he kept an eye on me was to save my life. But what he didn't realize is he'd fallen in love with me." Harley said smiling into nothing the she turned to look at supergirl staring at her stomach, "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing your baby's gender." Supergirl said, "It's a girl." Supergirl said then stood up, "I should be getting to my hotel." She said standing up."

"Alright." Harley said standing up, "By the way my name is Harleen Quinzel." Harley said extending her hand.

"Kara Zor-El." Supergirl said shaking it. Supergirl then took off.

Harley pulled out her phone and called Jason, "Hey honey, I just met your Super-ex."

* * *

 **Next: Meeting the Bat-Family**


	18. Hiatus Notice

Dear Readers,

I am sad to report the story is going on hiatus. I am having trouble coming up with ideas and need to work on other projects to jolt my creativity. Also this will give me a chance to write hopefully the rest of the chapters. Please understand the story will not be abandoned just put on hold. Stay close to your e-mails for the next instalment of Red Hood & Harley Quinn Rise and if you have any ideas please PM me.

Sincerely,

Nightwing0126


End file.
